Protecting The Great Seal
by Fullnight
Summary: Tony Stark is prompted by a strange girl in his dreams to protect the Great Seal. Tony agrees and he doesn't know what he's getting into. Between the Invasion of New York, fighting Loki, and fending off shadows he's bitten off more than he can crew. Takes place almost three years after persona 3.
1. The Space Between Worlds

A/N: Welcome to my first story in a while. I apologize I do not have a beta, I just wanted to put this up on a whim and maybe later I'll find someone and I will be slow on writing this cause of college, but I'll try get it up as soon as possible. Oh if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes send me a message or review and I'll go back and fix it. Also if I get a name wrong or an event wrong please tell me sometimes when I'm writing I lose my time line. I try to rewrite something a couple times before posting, so things get lost. Please tell me if something doesn't sound right.

Prologue:

In the Space between worlds:

It had been almost three years since the day he had been imprisoned here. Not imprisoned but volunteered to take on a role the world needed. The Great seal hung stiffly in the chains of the door. Elizabeth looked on in sadness or at least what was as close as she could get to sadness. She had no human emotions truly, but she was still concerned for the boy. She defeated the shadows so they would not hurt him and to give him more time so she could find a way to release him from being the seal, but he was still there.

"Do not worry, I will save you." She said confidently.

"You are you the gate keeper?" A deep voice rang out behind her.

She turned and frowned.

"Those who are mortal do not belong here in the Space between worlds."

"I am not mortal, I am here to serve my Lady." The voice replied.


	2. Chapter 1: Tony's Mission

'Forgive me,'The voice echoed in the empty black space.

He frowned, Tony Stark looked around and as if someone had flipped a switch. The world light up and it looked like someone had painted a universe, but there were no planets.

"Oh, good you here. I was afraid he wouldn't help me. I am Elizabeth and I have a mission for you Tony Stark." A girl in a blue dress said.

Tony looked her over. She looked like she was about twenty, with blond hair and yellow glowing eyes. She was smirking at him and she didn't even look all the threatening. She looked like a book worm carrying around the huge leather bound book.

"Are listening to me? If not I ll offer this mission to Mr. Rogers, he might better person to carry out it out."

"Mission? Lady, I might be a hero, but this is a little intrusive don't you think, butting into my dreams. Not that I am complaining though you re quite a looker."

"I suppose that was supposed to be a complement. I don t have time for that. You either accept this mission or you don t ether way your world will be thrown into chaos relatively soon." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

She tilted her heard to the side and gave him a smile.

"But of course if your too scared."

Tony glared at her and huffed.

"What is it?"

"Your mission if you chose to accept it is to find the Great Seal and protect it from those who would wish to use it against your world. I have freed the Great Seal, though at the current moment it s not strong enough to protect itself. The door must not be opened Mr. Stark. Your world will end if the Great Seal is broken."

"What does the Great Seal look like?"

"A Japanese student, Minato Arisato," Elizabeth said tilting her head again to the side as if she heard something. "Our time is up Mr. Stark, I do hope to see you again. Minato is at a hospital in New York please hurry to him, you don t have much time before what s after him tries to kill him."

Tony woke up in his pent house in Stark Tower. He looked around for Elizabeth thinking that he would see her, but there was no one. He walked out into his kitchen and got a cup of coffee.

"Jarvis, do a search on Minato Arisato."

'Right away sir,' The Ai replied.

The plasma in the kitchen turn on and information started to stream. Jarvis made a noise like a sigh.

'I'm sorry sir, there is something preventing finding anything on Minato Arisato,'

The screen flashed 'No Data found'.

"Is it S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked.

'No sir, it's another group, I cannot found anything else about it even its name sir.' Jarvis said.

Tony sighed.

"Thanks buddy, could you open the S.H.I.E.L.D. main frame for me?"

'Of course sir, do you want me to search the main frame from Minato Arisato?'

Tony nodded and the Ai opened the search bar and the shield logo appeared.

A file popped open on the screen. A child no older than six years old sat in a hospital bed in small grainy photo.

Minato Arisato , Age 6 years was found in a car on a bridge in Tatsumie Port, Japan. His parents had been killed in and he was the only survivor. He spoke of a blond robot girl that had protected him from some black monsters that had killed his parents. The doctors thought the traumatic event of seeing his family die in front of him triggered a psychotic break. He was sent away to stay with relatives. He was then sent back to Tatsumie Port, Japan for his junior year of high school, he was reported missing at the end of his senior year by his school. His dorm mates though heartbroken did not know of his whereabouts, all of his things were left behind, but his journal was missing. The police have yet to close his case. Jarvis read aloud as Tony drank his coffee.

"Can you get a full profile for me buddy from the data base or is this all we got?"

'The school gave the police his medical records and some personal information, I believe I can access it sir.'

Minato Arisato

Date of Birth Unknown, 1992

Age 17 (at time of disappearance)

Height 170 cm (5'7")

Blood Type O

Personality: quiet, calm

Test scores: Senor Year #1 100% over all test scores, junior year #2 100% overall test scores

Clubs: Art, Sowing, Drama, Student Council and Kendo Club

Consoler's notes: Student is exceptionally bright, though a transfer student has made quick friends with most kids in the class. He answers all questions with a courteous to the point answer and does not doze off in class. He has knowledge beyond his years and is determined and focused.

Nurse's notes: Comes in sick, but not very often enough to warrant any call to home. He's usually got a minor allergy or a simple summer cold. Never comes in during class times and if is too sick does not come to school. Dorm supervisor has called in at least twice for him, but nothing major to report.

"Wow the kid had a relatively boring life besides his parent's death." Tony muttered and picked up a tablet and browsed the newspaper.

'Sir, I have found another record. It was just entered into a public data base. It s about Mr. Arisato is at General Mercy hospital.' Jarvis stated.

"Call them up Jarvis, I have to go see this kid." Tony's curiosity got the better of him.

A/N: Chapter two will be up later once I get done rereading it and rewriting.


	3. Chapter 2: Waking up

A/N: I'm working on chapter three, already should be done by mid next week.

Chapter 2:

Minato Arisato had awoken to a white ceiling and he felt it was mocking it. It offered no indication of where he was and what he was to do. Nor did the rest of the room really tell him anything except he was in a hospital. It was still silent and he hated the silence. He longed for his mp3 player or even just a book to stare at something to keep him from going crazy. He was just about to scream or try to find a way to get someone to come into the room when a small hand grasped his. He looked over to the chair next to his bed and there sat a familiar face.

A small child, with pale skin, black hair and a small mole under his left eye; He wore stripped black and white pj's and he swung his legs back and forth in a child-like gesture.

"Hello, it's been a while." His voice pierced the silence.

"Pharos?" He asked.

The child nodded back with a smile. "You can call me Ryoji. I think that name suits me better now."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you leave when we defeated you?"

"I did, but you know I'm still your friend. She's quiet passionate about saving you. When you were released I sought to help you as well. Nyx bid me to anyway; she has found you the most excellent gate keeper. Your friend guarding the door will hold off the shadows till you are safe again. As Nyx has a soft spot for those who deem it their jobs to protect their worlds, she has a soft spot for all heroes and those that conquer death." He said.

"Did the one guarding the door free me as well?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"So Elizabeth is behind this. What of my friends?"

"They are out in the world doing good as they promised to lighten the burden on you. They did vow to continue on living for you." He said. "It's very scary how close you came to death again."

"That's not shocking," He said and he felt tiredness creeping in on him. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Ryoji, I'm so tired."

"That would be traveling between the worlds. It tends to be a drain on anyone." He replied and patted Minato on the head. "Don't worry; I'll make your time here less stressful I promise,"

The doctor came in a check him over quietly. As Minato slept Tony Stark was on his way down to Mercy General to talk to him.

* * *

In the Velvet room:

"Welcome to the Velvet room. I am Margret, your destiny though it has not changed, a journey has presented itself. The Fool Arcana has once again been released into the world. Your friend that took up your mantel as the user of the Fool Arcana should be feeling your presence in the world again." The woman said who was sitting on the blue seat of what looked like a limousine.

Minato blinked at her confused. She looked a lot like Elizabeth and was dressed in a similar outfit that made him smile.

"Wasn't this an elevator last time?" He asked looking around taking into fact this limousine had a minibar and he felt thirsty. He was very tempted to take something from the room, but decided against it since Igor was missing.

"Yes, but your destiny needed space to flourish then. This room is for a much smaller journey and also to keep us moving along your path. Now tell me do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, my personas are they still available?" He asked as he spotted the Persona Compendium.

"No, the ones you collected with my sister are no longer available to you while she still holds your book. You have a persona on you though. When you need him he will come to you."

"Where is Igor, he's usually here to greet me and make me sign a contract or tell me something equally unpleasant about my journey?"

"The Master is away at the moment, but I'd like to tell you that the world you are in is about to change and you should arm yourself once again with social links and the persona's they bring. I will record the personas and social links you gather in my book." She said.

"Thank you Margaret, can you tell me anything else?" He asked.

"Those who were once your social links might once again be in your path, but do not dwell on them too long, as they are already on your side though their positions in your life have changed. I bid you farewell, as it is time that you leave, I will see you again dear guest."

Minato's vision faded and he fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3: The Devil

A/N: Alright I lied, I got this done way sooner I thought I would. Anyway I'm in the works for chapter 4 already and by the time I post this I should have that almost done. I'm kind of making another reference to a tv show I love, I hope you guys get it if not I'll post the answer in chapter 4.

Chapter 3:

It was quiet in the Space Between Worlds. Elizabeth frowned this was new. It was never this quiet; it was like the universe knew something was wrong. She felt him as he passed into the space.

Thanos appeared in front of her as she stood just below the door. He growled at her. He was bigger than her and he knew he could fight her physically, but he would not judge this "Mortal" thing on looks alone, that's what leads to downfall underestimating your opponent.

"Insolent girl, why do you stand in my way?"

"Why shouldn't I? You haven't been actually nice to me or my friend you threatened to kill last time we spoke or have your forgotten your little speech about destroying the Great Seal." Elizabeth said sharply.

She paused; saw he was preparing to attack her. She frowned and she started to flip through her book.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for something fitting to kick you out of here; I do not take kindly to visitors to this space that wish harm on me or what my friend longs to protect." She said and pulled out a small blue card. "I guess I'll have to eat the cost of this card."

Her smile was cocky and she let the card hover in front of her. She crushed it in her hand.

"Thanotos!" She called.

Behind her a giant black figure, baring the weight of coffins and wielding a scythe appeared in the blue light that surrounded her.

"What is that?" Thanos inquired.

Elizabeth just pointed at him. "Thanotos, escort him from here now!" she ordered.

"This isn't over brat." Thanos proclaimed as he disappeared.

"Trust me I know it isn't." She said and Thanotos leaned over her and she smiled up at the persona.

* * *

Tony Stark stood at the front desk, the head nurse glared at him. Her eyes never left him as he played with his expensive phone that he made. Pepper and Happy came up behind him.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Pepper Potts. We are here to see Minato Arisato."

"I am Head nurse Sayoko Uehara, if you are really here to see him you have to fill out these forms and then talk to Doctor Brad Pitt."

"Really Brad Pitt is going to be this kids doctor he must be something special." Tony laughed. Pepper elbowed him in the side when she caught of the Nurse glaring at him.

"I'm really sorry about him. Can I please have the forums?" Pepper asked.

"Fine, but be sure he fills all of them out and signs them. I won't let anyone go back to see him unless they have been done properly so don't you dare bring them up to me unless they are done correctly."

"Thank you." Pepper said pushing Tony away from the desk and into the waiting room. Pepper quickly wrote done all the information. She handed the forums to Tony who signed them and then carried them up to Nurse Uehara.

"This way," She said leading them to a Doctor Pitt's office.

"Doctor Pitt, these people are here to see Minato Arisato." She said.

"So Brad, what can you tell me about Minato Arisato?" Tony asked.

"I really shouldn't tell you anything as you are not the boy's guardian. Though there is no one really to care for the boy in the states and it seems that you've already moved to have temporary guardianship of the child till the state can find a permanent guardian that is better suited." He said looking Tony up and down.

"Oh you wound me Brad." Tony said putting a hand over his heart. Dr. Pitt just stared at him blankly.

"Dr. Pitt can you tell us about Mr. Arisato?" Pepper interrupted and put her hand on Tony's arm.

"Mr. Arisato, is not in any medical danger. He's a pale as though he has never gone outside since he's been gone, but he looks just about the same as when he disappeared. Where ever he's been he has been well taken care of. It still bothers me though. He will not speak to just anyone. Only our head Nurse can even get him to talk. He's been very quiet much like a traumatized child would be."

"May we see him soon Dr. Pitt?" Pepper asked.

"Of course, but do not be alarmed if he does not want to talk to you." Dr. Pitt said.

Dr. Pitt quietly walked them to a glass door. Inside sat a young boy with short blue hair, his skin was pale, he was staring at a small book on the rolling table that was placed over his bed. He looked extremely bored and he turned the page of his book. Nurse Uehara stood next to his bedside and she was talking to him. He smiled and spoke back without looking up. When he looked up and eyes meet Tony's and he smiled softly. Nurse Uehara frowned at them and walked out of the room and glared at Tony.

"You hurt him, I hurt you." She said and glared back at them once she got to the end of the hall.

"That was unexpected." Dr. Pitt said.

Tony strolled in and pulled the chair from against the wall next to him around and sat backwards in it.

"Hey kid, what do you say about you and me, ditching this place and find us some fun and possibly some girls."

"I think leaving this place would be nice, but the girls I shall let you have. I'm sure that my girlfriend will be very angry at me if I cheat on her." Minato replied.

"Girlfriend, I bet your quiet the ladies' man when you aren't around her."

"Other girls have told me I do have a charm, but I'd rather not push my luck my girlfriend can be rather violent." He said and he stared at Tony. "I'm sorry to ask this, but what is your name?"

"Oh, right I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy and Ironman."

"You are the man they constantly talk about on the news. The hero, I've been seeing. If you don't mind I have another question."

"What's up?"

"Those people out there staring at us, I take they do not know of your deal with Elizabeth. Who are they to you if you do not trust them enough to tell them of her or your mission?"

"Well, Brad is my newest acquaintance and your doctor, but Pepper's been with me forever and Happy is my bodyguard. It's not that I don't trust them it's just I don't think I could tell a girl blue dress pulled me into a dream world and told me to save you. Pepper already thinks I'm on the edge of the deep end and I rather not go to the loony bin."

"I see, well then we will get along fine then. I have much to tell you before midnight tonight so please I wish to get out of this hospital as quickly as possible. I do not enjoy most of the staff's company mostly because they treat me like I can't speak English. With the exception of Nurse Uehara, but of course she is the Devil arcana."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Kid that's kind of harsh to call her the devil isn't it."

"You miss understand me Mr. Stark, I'm not saying she is the devil, but her personality and situation is close to that of the meaning of the Tarot card. I can explain it later, but now I wish to leave the place. I fear it might not be so safe much longer." Minato said and he turned back to the book he had been reading.

"I'll get Brad to release you then." Tony said and he quickly walked out. Glancing back to see Minato looking at the chair next to him speaking it seemed. Tony frowned and he quickly walked away. It wasn't his place to ask what was up with the kid, just yet anyway.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little boring and not a lot of action is going on, but trust me when we get further along it'll be more action packed.


	5. Chapter 4: Shall we or Shan't we

A/N: Sorry about this taking so long to get to plot. If this is going to slow please someone anyone tell me. Also read A/N at the end. I have question for you guys.

Chapter 4:

"Mitsuru-sempi, something has showed up on the American data base that you might want to see." Aigis said showing her laptop. Aigis was dressed in a school uniform and was wearing a hat to hide her other robotic parts showing. The public plane they were on was not filled with people, but Mitsuru didn't want her to attract attention. Yukari was curled up on the chair next to her. She was trying to get some sleep.

"What could be so important that she needs to see it now, why not show it to Fuuka?"

"Fuuka did look at it first; she said that it was important that Mitsuru-sempi see it now. She is the one that sent it to me." Aigis said.

"We need to go find him Sempi."

"Aigis are you sure it's him?"

"His Doctor and Head Nurse of the hospital contacted the Japanese embassy, they confirmed it's him. Apparently the court system over there has granted temporary guardianship of to a celebrity for his welfare because he has been missing so long. I think we should hurry to him."

"Which celebrity took him in?"

"Tony Stark."

"Uh, isn't that American Super hero guy that uses robotics to protect people?" Yukari said with a sigh.

"Yes, that would be him. I wonder why he took an interest in Minato; he wasn't in any of the papers. Or we would have been in American sooner." Aigis said.

"Who knows, I honestly think that there is no way to know what's in that man's mind. Well other than sex, I did not enjoy meeting him at the few charity events we've been at together. He has hit on me multiply times, I think he might be worse than Jupeni."

"Mitsuru-sempi, you have a call on line one. A agent Phil Coulson, he says it's urgent." Fukka said coming over with a phone.

"Take a message Fuuka."

"He says he's from S.H.I.E.L.D." Mitsuru paused, and contemplated the implications of talking with him.

"Alright patch him through."

* * *

"Mr. Stark, this would be better done in private than in front sectary and driver." Minato said agitated.

"I'm not his sectary, I am the CEO of his company, but treats me like his sectary." Pepper said glaring at Tony.

Tony just rolled his eyes and he looked back to Minato. "Well we don't have privacy till we get to my tower so give me some basic kids."

"Tony, I know I haven't questioned this so far, but if he can't tell me what he's up to I really don't think I can allow you do this."

"It's nothing bad Pepper I promise. This is me were talking about."

"That's what I am afraid of. You seem like a good kid; what did you get caught up in?"

"The same business Mr. Stark is in, Ms. Potts."

"Please tell me it's the building of robotics,"

"No, I am in the business of saving the world, only my way took me down a path that most are hard pressed to return from."

"Tony you promised you won't do this again. I know you want to stop the bad guys but wasn't Hammer and Vanco enough."

"She's the Temperance Arcana, you are the one who helps improve, rebuild and become stronger. You are Tony's better half, do not worry Ms. Potts. Anything that comes after me I'm sure that Mr. Stark can handle it. I must point out though this could turn to your death Mr. Stark."

"TONY!" Pepper growled.

"Kid, did you memorize the meanings to all the Tarot cards or something?" He asked ignoring Pepper.

"Well, they are important to what I am involved in. I will explain later, when we are alone." He punctuated the alone word with air quotes.

"Kid, I am ready for anything you could throw at me."

"I am sure you are Mr. Stark."

"Seriously kid, Tony, Call me Tony."

"I'd prefer if I'd could continue to call you, Mr. Stark."

"Suit yourself."

"Anyway, I want to remind you that the fate of humanity is at stake." Minato said glaring at him. Pepper noticed his attitude; he acted at least twice his age. He had an air of calmness around him and he seemed composed even though Tony was ignoring his looks.

"I get it, bad stuff will happen. Hasn't stopped me before?"

"I think this is why Elizabeth introduced us."

"Cause of my courage in the face of danger."

"No, I think it's your impulsive nature and recklessness, disregard for safety and your selfless attitude to help those that are in danger, oh and your creative abilities. Which makes you into the Magician arcana by the way, making something out of nothing and I believe those first things are why Elizabeth wanted us to be friends."

"You should be nicer to me, I am going to protect you."

"I understand that Mr. Stark, it's just you remind me of a friend of mine. He was someone who thought he could handle the burdens of the world by himself."

"What happened to him?"

"He died. I miss him and I wish every day I had been stronger, faster, and smarter then. I found though I could not change his destiny and I can't change mine." He got this look on his face of sorrow and guilt.

"You had a choice to save the world did you not?"

"It wasn't much of a choice, I do not regret it. I wanted to save everyone. I wanted everyone to be happy." He said with a tired smile.

'Sir,' Minato jumped at the sudden voice. 'I hate to interrupt, but Director Fury is on the phone.'

"Thank you, Jarvis. Tell him I'll call him back later."

'Sir, he says he needs your help and you owe him a favor and he's calling it in. He also said something about it is about to go into effect. '

"Tell him will be right there. When I get there I want a bit of a chat."

A/N: So I'm getting set up I've written to more chapters in advance, I have two roads I can go down. I can have Minato sit down with all the SEES cast and explain to Tony what's really going on or I can skip past that and head straight to Loki and Germany. I'm really torn to jump ahead because I have to skip over plot points like introducing all the members of SEEs that will be in this. There will be a few, except Ken. I love Ken, but I figured at this point he'd still in school and he has things to do. Also I wanted to do a little more with Dr. Banner other than the lab after they get Loki. I also wanted to introduce the concept of Persona's in before they get to the actual battle of New York. I'd like some feedback cause ether way I think I can fit all the plot points, but I need a little direction. If you guys would like to skip to fighting Loki in Germany, I can do that in the next chapter. (Sorry about this long A/N. I've been debating this since I wrote the last chapter.)


	6. Chapter 5: Boxing Buddies

A/N: So this too so much longer to write than I thought it would also I had a lot of school projects to finish up. So anyway, the next chapter will be finished once I get done with rewatching the movie, because I want to get it right. The next chapter will introduce the last of SEES, but not all of the Marvel characters in this. Also I thinking of rewriting this, cause of Akihiko and Steve, you'll see, but till then this will tie you over till I get the next one done, I promise we will get to see Loki in the next one.

* * *

Akihiko walked into the gym. As Mitsuru talked to Fury and Coulson and finalized the details for the mission that he was going on. Koromaru was at his side, the white dog had grown a bit since their adventures. Akihiko sighed. He had wanted to take Aigis's advice and gone after him, but he couldn't run off and leave Mitsuru without some help. She could take care of herself, but Mitsuru without someone to regain her could be a bit harsh. He noticed a man doing some weight training or at least attempting to anyway. He easily lifted most of weights there.

"Whoa, you're crazy strong. I was wondering if we could do some boxing with you if you don't mind. I'm always looking for someone that could challenge me. So what do you say?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, afraid I'll hurt you, don't worry dude, it's just a practice spar. I don't pleasure in fighting for the violence; it's more about challenge and the techniques. So what do you say fight?"

"If it's only a spar, I think I could do it." The man said. They went to the ring and got some gloves and head gear. A few S.H.I.E.L.D agents came wondering over to watch. Koromaru laid down and watched as they got ready.

"Looks like we've drawn an audience,"

"That tends to happen around me." The man said.

"Anyway, I'm Akihiko Sanada, let's have a good match."

"Steve Rogers, yeah, I hope so too."

"Nice to meet you Steve," Akihiko said and they bumped gloves and then started in on their match.

Akihiko jabbed at Steve's chest that jumped out of the way and they proceeded to trade blows till Akihiko landed upper-cut; Steve and he fell back. Akihiko got concerned till Steve jumped back up like nothing happened. When Steve finally made contact with Akihiko he was thrown back against the ropes. Akihiko just smirked. He rushed Steve jabbing at his chest and face mostly. It knocked Steve off balance and then Akihiko jabbed him just under the jaw and knocked Steve down again. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents just watched in awe as Akihiko celebrated for a few moments. Steve had a bit more muscle than Akihiko and clearly more experience than the 20 year old.

Steve got up and Akihiko just smiled.

"Finally a challenge,"

"Hey guys, it's time for you both to come with me." Agent Hill said leaning into the ring.

"But I was just getting warmed up," Akihiko said.

"I know, but it's time for your guys first mission we got a lead and well there's someone waiting to see you Mr. Sanada." Agent Hill said and Koromaru was quickly up and sniffing Agent Hill. He let out a happy bark and quickly dashed out of the gym and down the hall.

"Whoa, who could it be, Koromaru only does that when he's excited." Akihiko said and quickly took off after the dog with Steve and Coulson following

* * *

Mitsuru walked down a hall with Fury. She was not pleased to be anywhere near the man, but she had very little choice, but to talk to him.

"Listen here Ms. Kirjo, I expect your full cooperation."

"If I refuse to give my full cooperation?"

"Then you might find yourself with an international incident on your hands. I have kept the press quiet about your boyfriend. I can keep it quiet for good."

"Wait you're the one that was keeping Minato's story out of the press?"

"Of course, when a strange kid with an energy signature close to the Tesseract shows up in the middle of central park covered in only a drop cloth, what do you think I'm going to do?"

"Are you the one that Mr. Stark to him?"

"What?"

"You haven't heard. I according to the court papers that my agency could find Minato was taken in my Tony Stark a.k.a Ironman. I know he's part of your organization you would not let something so important be control by that moron, unless you had a serious little target painted on him."

"Yeah, well Mr. Stark has his charms now, about the energy signatures of the incident that happened to your company. It was the same and the signature is all over the area where the facility was still. I need your research on it and your scientists to help Doctor Banner."

"I'm afraid that we have no scientists that could really help you. Most were killed in the incident that ones that weren't are ether no longer working for us or they do not wish to speak of it to anyone. I do have on person that could help you, but so help me Fury if you touch her, I'll kill you myself." Mitsuru said and she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Dr. Banner's lab:

Bruce Banner sat quietly as the information on the Tesseract was streaming across his screen. It was just general observations by the group Hydra and then a few weapons specs they had come up with. Nothing new was displayed and he was working on a program to find the energy source.

"Excuse me." A mono toned voice called for the door way.

"Yes,"

"Are you Doctor Banner?"

"Yes, why do you need to see me?" He asked turning to look at the person. It was a tall girl with blond hair and what looked like head phones on. She was pale, wearing a school girl uniform and she seemed to be staring straight through him.

"I am Aigis, I was sent here by the Kirjo group to help you on the program to find the energy signature you are looking for. Also I am familiar with the incident in Japan with the same energy source."

Bruce looked her up and down. She didn't seem old enough to be even considered a Doctor or anyone with expertise in the field of science. He wasn't a good judge of age or anything because honestly Tony Stark had be like 17 years old when he graduated MIT.

"Come in. I'd like your input on the energy signature is it the same or similar to the signature in Japan." He said and motioned her over. She took the chair next to him and she didn't seem so uncomfortable around him.

"So Aigis was it, how did you get involved in this?"

"Oh, well I was created to do this. My purpose is to find a way to help one of my friends. If this helps us help him. Then I will do it."

"Your friend is he in trouble?"

"Yes, he's with the man Tony Stark. Mitsuru said he should be fine, but Mr. Stark's criminal record and press releases make me worry for him." Aigis replied and looked back to the screen.

"Well it seems that you have a similar signature, but not the exact or any I've seen. The second one you have that is labeled park is that similar to the incident in Japan. What happened at this park?" Aigis asked.

"I don't know they just gave me the data."

"Oh I see you are an underlying, it below your pay grade, as Akihiko would say." She said bluntly.

Bruce just stared at her in shock not a lot of people could say that and not sound insulting. The way that she had said it made it sound like a fact. Which was probably true considering that Bruce wasn't being paid at all by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury came rushing in with Mitsuru on her heels.

"Mitsuru-sempi, have you met Doctor Banner. He seems very good despite being completely exposed to gamma radiation." Aigis said.

"Has he tried to hurt you Aigis?"

"No, why would he? I've been monitoring his blood pressure and heart rate since I walked into the room. It has not exceeded the normal levels for a human beginning since I walked into the room."

"Oh good, I knew you'd be fine, but Fury here is convinced Doctor Banner would actually try to kill you."

"As if he could, I mean Mitsuru-sempi, I am fixable." She said with a smile.

"I don't know I could smash you beyond recognition." Bruce pointed out.

"It wouldn't matter, I have my data backed up other places, I no matter what happens to me be able to help him."

"I know that Aigis, why don't you go catch up to Akihiko and Agent Coulson in the briefing room. Mr. Stark is on board and he brought him along."

"Really?" Aigis said sounding excited.

"Yes, Aigis, he's here and he's fine. You go be with him. Director Fury and I have to talk about a mission."


	7. Chapter 6: SHIELD and SO

Chapter 6:

A/n: I'm sorry this is short I'm having a hard time actually trying to write the fighting scene in, so working on it, also I have had little time to sit down and watch the movie, preparing for Halloween sorry.

* * *

Minato paced back and forth. Stark had not listened to him. He was not fond of S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn't want any government agency to have watch over him. He was missing still in japan. If word reached home it could mean trouble for the others. He didn't want them to have to explain why he hadn't age, why he was sickly and how he had ended up in America almost two years after his disappearance. Minato finally sat down trying to stay calm.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes man." Junpei said coming in and giving Minato a huge hug.

"Jupeni, how did you get here?"

"Oh, you don't know us Shadow Operatives were called in because of the shadow's energy signature that has been popping up all over the world cause of this weird guy they say stole a little blue cube."

"A blue cube?"

"I don't know the details, but dude I heard you were alive. I almost flipped out on Yukari. She was with Mitsuru and Aigis when they found out."

"I'm surprised you all didn't come for me immediately after you found I was alive."

"Well Mitsuru found you were in Tony Stark's care and Fury told us that you'd be alright, so we figured we'd see you when Stark dropped you off here anyway. Why are you here by yourself?"

"Stark had an agent picked me up, I have to be 'safe'." Minato air quoted.

Junpei laughed.

"You safe, honestly out of all of us, you are the only one that doesn't need protecting." Junpei said and Yukari came in.

"There you are Junpei! I've been looking…" She froze when she saw Minato.

"Hey Yukari, did you miss me?" Minato asked getting up.

Yukari tackled him. She pulled him into a hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Minato."

"Yukari, let him breath." Junpei said.

Yukari pulled away and she was glaring at Junpei. "Why the hell didn't you come to get anyone? My god Jupeni you so selfish!" Yukari hissed. They proceeded to start to fight Minato watch for a little bit. Koromaru raced in and nuzzled Minato's leg.

"Hi, Koro-chan." He said and he started to pet him.

"You are here!" Aigis said and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm here Aigis, everything is alright. You need to let me go." He said.

"Oh, Mitsuru-sempai and the others are getting ready for a mission. They will see you here soon. I have to go as well, but I couldn't leave without talking to you when I learned you were here. Agent Coulson made it clear that you are a guest of Stark and we are not allowed to remove you from here till Stark gives the okay."

"I understand Aigis, they made it clear at the hospital, I honestly wanted to stay with Ms. Pepper, They told me where Mr. Stark goes; I goes, Dr. Brad told me I was not allowed to go into battle, though I have told Mr. Stark I can, I am perfectly able to fight, I do not want to be coddled."

"Mitsuru has a weapon for you, I'll have an agent bring it up later. I do not have the clearance to go into the storage area yet. " Aigis said. She let him go and quickly walked to the door. "I will be back after we apprehend the man that stole the cube. Jupeni and Yukari you are to report to Black Widow as soon as possible. Koro-chan and Fukka will stay with Minato and Director Fury."

"You got it Aigis," Junpei said quickly racing out the door. Yukari walked toward the door slowly.

"I wish we had more time to stay together, but we are still shadow operatives, before you have to go back, we will have a proper sendoff okay?"

"Alright, I can't wait." Minato said with a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure he's in Germany, I don't think this is a wise idea heading off without some proof?"

"Is this proof enough for you?" Coulson said showing him on the cellphone video.

"Yes, I believe that is." Mitsuru said and they rushed to the transport.

* * *

A/n: Also I'm thinking of doing a comic for this, but I've gotta work on it.


End file.
